vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Chronicle Part 2
This is a continuation of the Crossover Chronicle (as many were pointing out it was getting too long.) DISCLAIMER: Please Read This page is to chronicle the events of the massive crossover between the YouTube community, and the many Twitch community. Reminder, it is ALL RP (Role Play), and should be treated as such. No ill will is to be spread to the people playing characters. Keep in mind there are actual people behind the characters, and they're just putting on a show for the enjoyment of others. It is not to be taken seriously. The role players are actually good friends, and have discussed their storylines via Twitter and Discord. Again: IT IS AN RP, A SHOW THEY ARE PUTTING ON. We understand that you get invested, but please remember, they're only human as well. As the community has adopted the saying we shall use it here. "Roleplay, BTW." ― The Community PRELUDE This is the continuation of a major story-arc set within the VR World. The foundations were laid when Oathmeal was having another of her Neko Nights with Lanfear in which came along Chipz who was simply there to sing for the Neko (what could possibly go wrong?), and when things got a little 'dicey' Joey Bagels was summoned where he met vampire mafioso in a crossover event... The Events as followed To catch up, PLEASE read the Crossover Chronicle event, as much has happened. This is the continuing RP event, basically chapter two. Subject to Change Right now, being posted, is what one Observer has viewed through the following people's eyes: Zentreya, Oathmeal and KimplE. Other Observers have came together to started to document for one Observer. This new Observer has offered to document things from Stealth's side. Explanation As I was swamped with trying to keep up and felt really bad about not viewing events from their eyes. Again, sorry Kuri, SciFri, Cor Vous, VII. Sorry to Stealth's chat, as I only could see through someone else's eyes most of the time. Also, this Observer's health was being questioned, as he's been up for nine days straight trying to keep things lore related, usually with over seven hours (at the least) of typing. So if by all means, if anyone would want to come in and help from ANYONE's POV, please, do not hesitate. Don't forget Please, check the vods. I've been trying to stop making it seem like a fan fic, and as such, I can't keep up with everything or everyone's streams. Also, several of Stealth's side are going to help with Chipz's POV. And soon, Joey's side and Chipz's will be added to their episode guides. The Story Continues: The Next Phase Neko's at it Again: The two Nekos went into the office, finding a blood soaked letter, saying that Joey was protected(Due to the energetic nature of Oathmeal, the Observer assigned to her could not keep up, as she kept looking around.), and it was signed S.O.4., much to the confusion to the Nekos, not sure weather to trust it or not, both showing concern. Lanfear then stopped, looking at a picture of Joey. Adventures at the A.L.A base: After inspecting the blood covered letter in the Estate's office, Lanfear and her sister visited the HQ of the Anti-Lewd Army, exploring, showing off their curiosity to many of the things, such as Cat Girl Zentreya (Zentrenya?), a giant golden statue of Crash Bandicoot, ''and finding a cryptic message on Zentreya's personal computer. "''The Red devil will shake the world. The Cycle is unbalanced. The time for change has come." This concerned the two, thinking Zentreya was going to snap or start something (the two didn't know Zentreya didn't even know it was there either.) With that lingering on their mind, the two continued to explore, finding the DJ Booth and listening to Savannah, ''which seemed to sadden Lanfear. Presentation: Joey Enters: Lanfear, sad by the end of the song, took Oathmeal to the Presentation Room, where they discussed somethings, before Joey Bagels himself entered. Lanfear and Joey both sadly mentioned they needed to talk. The talk lasted twenty minutes, with Joey trying to explain that his marriages with MaTSix and Rad were different. He explained that the one with MaTSix was for a charity, his hand forced by his ''Dads ''(his chat.), and that he saw Rad as more of a VERY good friend. Lanfear explained why it 'happened', that Joey hasn't been around. Joey tried to reason with her. The question of Zentreya was brought up, with Joey explaining she was there, trying to keep Lanfear and Joey together, despite her as of yet, un-revealed feelings for Joey. Lanfear expressed concerns, and after a more heated discussion, with the usually level headed Joey losing his temper for the first time at Lanfear, after the Neko said she was torn. Joey, after he asked who she loved more, finally lost it, walking out of the room, as Lanfear ran after him, stopping before the portal and writing: ''"I love you more..." Oathmeal, who witnessed all of it, rushed to her sister's side to comfort her, as Lanfear suddenly decided to try her hand at Battle Discs, in an attempt to ease her mind. Back with Zen: "Where am I? This dream feels familiar... Is this when..." Zentreya woke up, holding a cleaver, finding it, and tossing it every time, but finding it in her hand constantly over and over again. Zentreya wandered around the golden halls of some strangely familiar place. After wandering, the cool drops of rain on her face woke the sleeping Red Devil, who had cried herself to sleep in the Rainy Field. Waking up more confused than ever. Zen wandered around the field, finding a cabin, exploring it, before traveling to a beach. Zentreya then went to her base, sadly wandering the halls, looking at the photos of her friends. Zentreya drank almost every spirit in the bar, wandering the halls, finding herself in a mirror and scolding herself, wondering if she was fit to run the A.L.A. Zen wandered out of the club, looking at her weapons. Wandering around the night streets, Zen found someone running up to her, in a straight jacket like outfit. Drawing her weapon on the figure that slowly stalked her, Zen was backed into a corner. This mysterious person followed Zentreya around. Zen, finding out they weren't of ill intent, pet the mystery person on the head with a sad smile. Zen found the stripper club, drawing her weapon and scoping the place out, looking for any L4Lers. Finding none, she walked into the back alley. More of her troupes cam to join her, with Yang wearing some queastionable outfit. Battle Disc: Lanfear and Oathmeal began to play battle disc, with Lanfear obviously trying to deal with her feelings, taking her frustrations out. The match continued, both Nekos being equal. A third Neko appeared, the only biological child of Lanfear and Joey, Egg. "Wanna play a game?" Egg smiled, as Oathmeal stepped out to let the mother and son play. Egg smiled at his mom, "The only time I can ever try to beat you is in games..." Lanfear sadly stared at Egg, possibly seeing so much of Joey in him. Egg and Oathmeal began to exchange pleasantries, and went into the arena to play. Egg and Oathmeal teased each other, the Aunt coming out victorious over the nephew, as Lanfear was silently sitting down. Lanfear suddenly vanished. (Her head set cut out.) Andis suddenly appeared in the room, greeting everyone with a cheerful Rainbow?, and cheering her aunt up. Lanfear finally came back, challenging her little sister to another round of Battle Disc. It seemed the elder sister learned a few things from KimplE. After beating Oathmeal again, Andis and Egg both came to their mother, Andis embracing her, as BuildWBricks showed up, the family plant. Lanfear dropped a portal to the Cherry Grove bar(?), expressing her need for a drink, to which the small group ran through. Back at the A.L.A: It seemed like Zentreya gathered her troops into her office, where Yang read what was on the computer. Gilgamesh teased his master how she was overwhelmed by a vampire. Gilgamesh, king of kings, gave his master a pep talk. Kirby joined Zentreya, along with BWC, and the Red Devil gave her adoptive brother a hug. Suddenly Joey Bagels entered the base, asking for a tour. Gilgamesh started to lead the group of gathered people around. Joey went into the mens room, screaming it's disgusting. Apparently, stall number three is a mess. The tour continued, Joey seeing the joked about Twister room. (At this point, Zentreya crashed, but got back into the place easily. ) Joey apparently, appreciated the Zenzz21 art, with a small 'Possibly' before the world rejected Zentreya again. (Damn high ping.) After more techincal difficulties, Joey finally found his way to Zen, (While her Ping was finally lowering), as Joey tried to figure out what kind of candy she enjoys. (Sadly, her Ping prevented her from being with him, so she took a break.) CherryGrove Bar(? I don't know the name of the map.): As Oathmeal joined the world, she found everyone standing around Lanfear as she sadly played the Piano. The piano slowly sank into the floor, trapping the two children and the plant with the Piano... This was all Andis's doing. The trio of neko, the rainbow, and the plant, began to explore the bar, seeing the photos of many paetrons. The group found the bar, playing with a tablet, taking photos, and having their image on TV, to which the gathered child exclaimed MOM'S ON TV''!' The two elder Nekos began to wreck the bar, tossing object every which way. Egg offered his younger sister Minute Made, as Lan and Oath began to mix drinks. Andis began to hit Egg with the Minute Made, before enjoying her orange juice, sharing some with her Aunty Oathmeal. Touch joined in, and the usual broke out, as Oathmeal went to speak to Chipz. = Chess Board?: Oathmeal and Chipz met on a massive chess board, where the pieces of the chess game were already down, with the single king against a queen and king. Chipz fixed this by throwing the downed king away. (This was a very subtle thing very few got.) It seemed Chipz became.. unhinged. (As some of the Minor Observers noted, from Oathmeal's chat.) The two spoke, before moving to a world (to give Oathmeal a way to respond back to his questions.) and spoke about Joey, how Lanfear's in pain and hurting, and a few other topics. (Due to the ink of the pens they used disappearing after a few moments, it was hard for Observers to note what Oathmeal was writing down.) Chipz explained he loved Lanfear dearly, about 'the calm before the storm', and expressing his apologies for piling all this up on Oath and venting, which the Neko didn't care about, willing to listen. Chipz inquired if she felt this way before, she had. "How did you deal with it?" The vampire asked. "I...ran." The Neko responded. The continued to discuss things, coming to Lanfear's safety, with Chipz telling the younger sibling to always protect her. Drawing a diagram to try and understand where Lanfear stands during all this, still confused, Chipz then, oddly, screamed he could draw circles. Oathmeal hinted that she was gonna leave, and Chipz bid her farewell. Meeting: While Oathmeal met with Chipz, and many Observers could not find Lanfear, possibly due to an outside force, another meeting was underway. Joey Bagels met with Zentreya and Ashunera in the Japanese Country Side. Ashunera wanted some answers. Joey kept saying sorry about how he dragged Zentreya into this, her army, and now her family. The two old friends, Joey and Ashunera, conversed, with Ashunera suddenly declaring Zentreya had feelings for the Bagel Bandit Leader. This shocked Joey to the core. Ashunera thought Joey knew, but it was still a secret to him. Zentreya, now embarrassed and confused, ran. A woman's feelings: After leaving the Japanese Country Side, Zentreya retreated to the A.L.A Base, where she was confronted by Gilgamesh. The King of Kings gave his master a pep talk, as Ashunera profusely apologized. Ashunera pointed out that Joey felt special with Zentreya, it is though, unclear what kind. Gilgamesh made an empty threat that if Joey breaks his master's heart, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Joey himself. Joey entered, and received a tour from Yang Gilgamesh, as Zentreya stood still. (Her head set was giving problems.) Return to Rogue: Oathmeal, after speaking to Chipz, was taken to Club Rogue. She met with Minerva, several others, and surprisingly, kept seeing Egg, Joey's son, scoping the Club out. Lanfear of course, was there, but even a bigger surprise was MaTSix, Joey's killer wife was there, almost as if guarding over Lanfear. MaTSix followed Chipz around, intently, as VII and Oathmeal went to the red room to speak,(but Oathmeal sadly crashed.) With Zentreya: Zentreya cornered Joey, alone, telling him now he knows how she feels. Joey mentioned he had no idea, and was sorry if he was possibly leading her on. Zentreya silenced him with a promise: She would get Lanfear back to him, because he loved her enough to almost fight a war for her. Joey tried to lie, saying fighting a war over a single girl was pointless, putting two groups, two very large groups, together to fight, could bring so much pain, even death, to both sides. The Bagel Bandit leader began to cry, for a second time in front of Zentreya, explaining the way he was almost forced into marriage with MaTSix and Rad, and that he only truly loved Lanfear, "She was the one I chose...The one I wanted it to be special with." He went on to say how grateful he was for Zentreya to be by his side through all of this, and in his confusion, his emotional break down, promised he'd always be with Zentreya, if she ever needed him. Zentreya broke down, hugging him, sobbing. Promising she was never alone. Ashunera joined in, still crying for forgiveness from her elder sister. They were joined by Gilgamesh, and the four tried to wrap their head around what was really going on, with Gilgamesh believing Chipz was attempting to start another harem, and he would have been targeted by the A.L.A sooner or later. Ashunera even tried to mention that they could always send someone to kill Chipz, and pin the blame on a rival gang. "No Killing." Zentreya simply wrote, remembering her promises to Lanfear. The four continued to talk, and the two red heads and King of Kings, expressed loyalty to Joey, even if Joey didn't want Zentreya involved if a war does go down. Hugging them, Joey took his leave. Back at the Club: Chaos seemed to be breaking out, as Chipz had SciFri try and keep an eye on MaTSix who kept ducking in and out of the shadows. Oathmeal and Egg conversed privately, until MaTSix showed up, taking a photo of her son's panstu, and running off. According to some sources, Chipz had photos he was ready to send to Joey of MaTSix in some sort of situation, if Lanfear gets hurt. But it seemed MaTSix was actually there to protect the neko she once called 'LanFart'. Meeting the two Nekos on the bridge, MaTSix tried to get photos. After running away, for some reason, Chipz came and offered to mess with the Tsundere Killer. To make matters weirder, RibbonHeart, the child of Rad and Joey, via Amazon order, showed up. Chipz almost cornered MaTSix, as Lanfear and Oathmeal ran to the Red Room, looking around, before rushing to the Presentation Room. Back to the Writing Board: "I was talking to someone at the club and they over heard someone planning something... Bad... involving me..." Lanfear fretted. Oathmeal reacted accordingly. The two began to converse, how Lanfear only can really trust Joey and KimplE to protect her at this point, and that Chipz seemed...different. Lanfear made it her responsibility to distract Chipz from, well, everything. Oathmeal revealed Chipz spoke to her, and the two continued to discuss things, with Lanfear finally admitting "I miss Joey..." to which both Neko nodded. Another Presentation: In another room, Zentreya entered, wandering around sadly, trying to think, her mind confused. She sent a message to Joey, hoping he'd join. Gilgamesh joined."I...have a bad feeling..." Zentreya wrote. "WHAT DO I DO!? I'M NOT HELPLESS! But... why do I feel like it?!?" "Of course Joey's a normal person." Gilgamesh continued to explain to her that she has a hidden ability, so she can be useful to Joey. The feed to the Observer was cut. The Laughing One: Lanfear and Oathmeal, after their private discussion, came back to Club Rogue, finding out that the chaos had risen. Multiple Team 5 members were there, including Kenny Kona, Vince, Jor Rilla, and several others. Suddenly, across the room, Joey, along with MaTSix, Rad, Ryan, Jakkuba, Egg, Ribbon Heart, and Woops all met. Laughing Jack, the demon, found the Nekos, and took them to talk privately, expressing that he knows both sides aren't willing to fight, but will if someone makes a wrong move. He offered an idea, a way to get Joey and Chipz to work together, involving making Lanfear...Disappear. After explaining the idea, Jack went off to find someone else to talk to. Chipz came over, and after Lanfear told him what went down, Chipz went into full protective mode. He was already stressed out that Joey's family was in the club, and now the plan of Kidnapping Lanfear was brought to Lanfear themselves. He went to find Jack to yell at him, while Lanfear wrote "We may need to find KimplE soon...I don't trust Jack." As the Team Five group began to grow, with some members of Roflgator's group coming in, MaTSix seemed to try to rush the Neko sisters to safety, as word of KimplE's arrival spread through the club. Oh snap this club is bumpin, yo: As more and more of Team Five, the Scuffed Squad, Bagel Bandits and family, and even Roflgator's group began to flood into the club, conspiracies went down. MaTSix seemed to be cornered by Chipz, VII, and SciFri, the two Nekos witnessed MaTSix slap Chipz and shocking everyone involved, disapproved of Chipz being with Lanfear. (A huge shock, since she had actively tried to kill Lanfear before, multiple times.). Things in the club got even more weird, as Drek appeared. He chased every woman he could find around, chanting Mama. '' Boss Suite: KimplE took Lanfear and Oathmeal to speak in private, after exchanging belly rubs and Cat Paws first, only to be interrupted by Laughing Jack spazzing out, screaming to Run, as Chipz ran to keep up with him. At some point, Drek pooped in the corner of the club. Chipz had enough by this point, his club thrown into complete chaos, with word that the newly added bathroom was already destroyed after a silly string fight. Roflgator himself came to speak to the Nekos, wondering how they communicated. Escape: Chipz came to Lanfear and Oathmeal, offering to escape with them, as things have gotten weird in the club, since Nuts enter, MaTSix and Drek tormenting each other. Getting into the Cherry Grove Bar (I can never see the damn name long enough), Chipz embraced Lanfear, (though he was crouching, his head was in a very lewd place.) As Lanfear and Chipz flirted, Oathmeal tried to find things to keep her eyes off them. Chipz continued his path to flirt with Lanfear, as Oathmeal tried to figure out the mechanics of a piano. Chipz continued to playfully flirt with Lanfear. As this continued, Oathmeal got progressively more and more drunk, climbing into the rafters. Chipz and Lanfear spent a good hour to find the younger sibling. Chipz attempted to climb up the rafters, not displaying the cat like grace as the cats. (Oathmeal crashed, but was able to rejoin.) She joined back to Lanfear and Chipz talking. Lanfear kissed Chipz's "Chad", which seemed to upset him. (To make matters worse, she did it in her new Bikini.) KimplE and Azreal (Spelling?) Back at Club Rogue, chaos continued to unfold, people running around, fires starting, Drek screaming. SciFri took KimplE too meet someone, someone who existed OUTSIDE the Cycle. Someone named Azreal. He claimed to live in a void outside the Cycle. He claimed that he had the same interest as KimplE, but for a different reason. Expressing his envy to KimplE, and with a few more talks about past cycles, KimplE was summoned by Lanfear to join her and Oathmeal at the Grove Bar, after Chipz left to make sure his club wasn't a ruin by now. KimplE spoke with the Kittens, stating as their guardian, she would protect them, and was willing to bring them somewhere to relax. "I wonder what will happen..." KimplE suddenly blurted out. "In the future... You two have to always remember to tell me where you are..." KimplE gently scolded. "Your actions...Every actions have consequences." The two kittens shied away from the protective guardian. Hall of Cycles KimplE took her two dear Kittens to the Hall of Cycles, where she tried to make it clear what their role is, where their parents are, and what the Lockets do. KimplE tried her best to answer the two Kittens questions, but it seemed the two were smart enough to figure out things on their own. KimplE stated that she does want to continue this Cycle, and maybe able to prolong it from ending, but not knowing what sacrifice would have to be made to do so. Lanfear showed concern for both Chipz and Joey's hearts, and KimplE simply stated. ''"You're breaking." ''KimplE went on to explain they can start the Next Cycle, and asked if the two Kittens understood. They nodded. (At this point, KimplE took the two on an adventure, outside of Serious RP.) Friday, June 1st/2nd: Zero Guilt: Zero Guilt, a dear friend to the Lanfears, showed concern about Oathmeal, and her situation with Chipz, Lanfear and Joey. Zero spoke about how Chipz only seemed to target Lanfear, despite trying to hookup Oathmeal with Chipz. Zero then went to speak to Lanfear about the whole debacle. She met with Lanfear in the Neko's room, hinting that Chipz and Lanfear are getting close. "How are you and Joey doing?" Lanfear sadly shook her head. Zero gave the Neko an ease of mind, saying he'd support Lanfear which ever she chooses. Lanfear asked what Zentreya is up to, knowing the maid was close to Ashunera and Zentreya. "She's been..trying to get you back with Joey...It's effecting everyone..It's caused a ripple." Zero explained that Joey is a confused and broken man by this point, resorting to drinking. "He wouldn't be so upset if he didn't care..." Zero showed concern that he was in the middle of three groups, almost crying, how he couldn't choose a side. He just wanted everyone to be happy, he didn't want anyone to be hurt, but it'll have to be that way. "''If it's this hard on me...I can't imagine how hard it is on you...Just know we still do care about you...We just don't want you to leave us behind..." Zero tearfully said. "Thank you..." Lanfear wrote. Zero went on, speaking how if Lanfear does move on, and they cross paths, it won't be in a good light. There was possible blood shed in the future. Lanfear then asked if Zero could relay a message to Joey. "That I love him and that I'm sorry..." Zero promised to give Joey the message, and the two embraced. "What ever happens, we'll still be friends, OK?" Zero sobbed. Lanfear then asked to be alone, as Zero sadly left the room. The Red Devil: Zen met the member of the VBI in her office. (Audio was gone for this portion.) It appears Zentreya's old friend, The Conquerer, has hired the VBI onto their side. Back with the Cats: Oathmeal, after waiting for Zero to leave, walked into Lanfear's room where they both embraced, with Lanfear apologizing. Then, she walked over to a photo of Joey with Andis and herself. Lanfear suddenly broke down crying, before quickly wiping the tears away. Exiting her chambers, seeing another photo of Joey, with the children, Lanfear cried more. "Let's go, it's too painful here..." Lanfear wrote, as she and Oathmeal wandered away, after Oathmeal looked at more photos of Joey and their extended family. However down stairs, Lanfear stated someone was stopping by. Oathmeal showed concern for her sister. The Mask: In her own realm, the Fear awoke. LuLu, surrounded by brimstone and fire, wandering the jagged path. LuLu almost gleefully ran down the path, arms outstretched. Pulling her faithful doll FiFi out, LuLu began to run and play more. LuLu then appeared in the Presentation Room..It seemed LuLu had enough standing by the side lines and was ready to jump in. Stopping By: "I asked Zero about Zentreya... I don't trust her....Intentions..." The topic was changed to Zentreya. "Zero said she was trying to get us back together..But I think that's a lie..." The Elder stated, as Oathmeal was confused. "What do you think? You've known her for a while..." Oath tried to think. The two retreated into the Art room where they discussed Zentreya's motives. Gilgamesh and LuLu: In the new Presentation room, LuLu skipped around happily, waiting for Gilgamesh to appear. The two discussed things, mainly Zentreya's where-a-bouts, Joey's, and why Zentreya was, as LuLu put it, "Slipping." LuLu mentioned that she may have to step in, to kill any of the ones involved, just to mess with the Cycle, and seemed she favored Joey, or even Zentreya, as her first targets. Gilgamesh and her almost came to blows, until Gilgamesh made a deal. When he's done with Zentreya, and gets what he wants, she can slaughter the Red Devil herself. Cat Adventure: Appearing in a world with a single tree growing from concrete. It seemed to be a library, covered in books strewn around on the floor, many of the titles being confusing. One title brought them joy, something about tail wagging. The two approached a giant book, seemingly floating in air. The two continued to explore the shelves, trying to find something. It seemed they were trying to find out anything they could. A massive 'lake' was in the middle of the room, the two testing how deep it is, with Oathmeal saying it's scary. Shimakaze, Oathmeal's girlfriend, appeared suddenly, and began to help them while flirting with her feline lover. "These books are so weird." Oathmeal giggled. Ashunera suddenly appeared. (RP was halted for a bit on their end it seemed.) Her Heart: Zentreya awoke in the Nier inspired Flower Fields, and met with Gilgamesh. They discussed many things, Joey, Lanfear, and the possible outcomes. They traveled to the Presentation Room, where more things were talked about, with Zentreya's heart in total agony, knowing that she, herself, a near immortal, couldn't love a mortal like Joey, and she feels so helpless that a human is protecting her. She couldn't understand what Joey had done to her. She was confused, yet happy. Ashunera joined, and both her and Gilgamesh tried to comfort the Red Devil. Ashunera then added that her maid, Zero, spoke to Joey last night. Back to the Rogue: Oathmeal and Lanfear appeared at Club Rogue, as Lanfear went off to speak to Chipz, VII and SciFri. Crumbster came into the Club, spouting his normal non-sense. Crumbster and Oathmeal began to enjoy the club. Crumbster then complimented Oathmeal, claiming she's the most beautiful woman in the club. Crumb joined the dancers on the stage, dancing on the pole, and then asked where Lanfear was. Finding Lanfear, the trio had drinks with ProphET^ and VII. Little Sister: Ashunera was still trying to make sense of things with Gilgamesh and Zentreya, when Egg and Nimewe entered. Ashunera made a request to all those involved, mainly Gilgamesh, to use his King's Law on Jakkuba to prevent her from fighting. To clear things up, Egg explained why Nimewe attempted to stop Kuri, Ikrium and Zentreya the first night Lanfear was alone with Chipz, against SciFri and KimplE. She wasn't there to protect the vampire club owner, but to make sure no one got hurt from an angered KimplE. Egg revealed he too was personally afraid of KimplE. Gilgamesh continued to question, stating the girl Joey loved was just down right cheating on him at this point, breaking the family apart, breaking Joey. "What is Lanfear to you now?" Zentreya asked Egg. "Still my mother... Nothing's changed. I still care for her." "After hurting Joey, making him...Cry?" Zen sadly wrote. Egg began to silently think before stating "They're both hurting... She's conflicted, and her choice is causing all this..." Confession: Zentreya decided to come clean, saying she did in fact have feelings for Joey Bagels. As Ashunera began to question Nimewe, Egg stated it's a complicated time for all involved. Ashunera's Yandere side emerged, threatening Egg with harm, so much so that Zentreya had to step in between the two. After apologizing to Zentreya, Egg began to leave, only to be stopped by Gilgamesh. "Tell your mother to make a choice, if she doesn't want a war.. A concrete choice..." Gilgamesh stated, stating a war will probably continue, over and over again, if Lanfear doesn't make a choice. Egg asked if they had anything else to ask, with Zentreya asking about KimplE, and not making her mad. They continued to grill for answers, until Egg mentioned that the one who'd know more about KimplE would probably be Lemon. Still at the Club: VII, Prophet, Lanfear, Oathmeal, Crumbster, and a few others, spoke about Dave n Busters, McDonalds, and other random things. Zentreya then requested to join in at Club Rogue, as Prophet freaked out. Chipz brought Lanfear to some place private, as VII, Oathmeal, Minerva and Crumbster spoke. Crumbster then said he'd sell information about Joey. VII began to question about things with Crumbster, confirming that Crumbster's having threesomes with Oathmeal and Shimakaze. Chipz began to tease Crumbster, needing to be held back by Oathmeal. Crumbster and VII suddenly decided to fight, much to everyone's confusing. Oathmeal and Prophet went to stop it, as Crumbster shouted about how VII not only personally attack him, but also Oathmeal, cementing his love for her. Pimp Kenny: Kenny came to talk to Zentreya, who asked if he knew someone named KimplE. Kenny spilled the beans, (while Gilgamesh dabbed in the background), about who KimplE was, but more importantly, who KimplE's father was. After paying Kenny for his information with money and two bars of solid gold from Gilgamesh, Kenny went back to Club Rogue. Zero suddenly appeared, needing to speak to Zentreya about Joey. Saying that Joey doesn't care for Lanfear anymore, but he clearly did. The maid asked how much he meant to Zentreya, and Zentreya reiterated about how she'd do absolutely anything for Joey. Even it may hurt her, with Zentreya nodding sadly. "I did speak to Lanfear...She told me she still loves him...She's very sorry about everything that's happening. I feel like... If you want him to be happy, you're gonna have to support him all the way. Even if it hurts you." Zero sighed. Crumbster been Picking Fights: Chipz confronted with Oathmeal about Crumbster picking fight. Chipz met with Oathmeal, Kenny and Lanfear, speaking about Kimple's Father, and this suddenly shocked Chipz. Meanwhile, Zentreya entered the club. The group continued to discuss about KimplE's dad, "What's the end game?" "It's more like a singularity. A black hole in a void..." Lanfear and Oathmeal began to gesture to each other, concerned. SciFri came to greet Zentreya, as VII tried to flirt with her, as SciFri went upstairs. "Look. I pissed him off twice, it seems..." Chipz explained, about KimplE's father, as the usual business happened in the club, escalated further by Crumbster. Chipz and Lanfear began to question Zentreya's true motives, with Lanfear speculating she maybe playing dumb. On the Roof: Zentreya, Jakkuba and Oathmeal began to converse on the roof. Zentreya and her oldest friend, Lanfear, started to talk, "My sister wanted to go to some club..." Lanfear tried to lie, not fooling the A.L.A Devil. Rumors that the Tomato Jedi, Ryan, was around. Zen and Lan stared at each other intently, as Oath, Ryan, and Jakkuba watched from the distance. It also seemed Lanfear was avoiding Joey at all costs. As Chipz met Ryan, Zentreya and Lanfear ran away to speak privately. "My sister?" Lanfear asked, to Zentreya's confusion, as Zen tried to explain. "What about you and Joey?" Zentreya tried to explain, her heart broken, trying to explain her situation. "I'm just here with my sister to try and -(couldn't read) you of all people should understand..." Lanfear sadly emoted. Chipz is PISSED: Chipz began to hear rumors that Joey and Azreal were speaking to each other, causing Chipz to flip out, learning that Azreal existed outside of time, much like KimplE. Oathmeal and Crumbster and SciFri spoke with Chipz. Kenny came to speak with the two, as Oathmeal and Chipz came to spy. Kenny began to speak with them, about how this war was getting too chaotic already. Prophet showed up, making things awkward. Lanfear suddenly ran off. Prophet/Zen: The two began to discuss how Zentreya used him. Prophet, hurt, tried to explain how he felt about this, or possibly guilt tripping. Prophet then showed his new powers to Zentreya, saying that Zentreya was below him now. Gilgamesh suddenly came rushing into the scene. The situation escalated, as Ashunera, Jakkuba, Satchi, Oblivious, VII, and Ryan ran to the scene, as SciFri said someone attacked his girlfriend. Prophet and Zentreya shook hands, nervously. "I hope we can still stay in contact...Hopefully on better terms..." Chipz suddenly came over, teasing Gilgamesh, as Prophet and VII tried to calm down Chipz. The Cats: Oathmeal and Lanfear, trying to escape from the crazyness, as Lanfear sadly looked down, unsure on what to do. They could overhear Joey talking about his concerns, his true feelings Lanfear, as the Bagel Boy spoke to Azreal "OK... Real dangerous..." Lanfear wrote. "He's misleading Joey... Making him unstable...Azreal..." Lanfear mentioned. "We should be careful around him. Things are becoming unstable..." Crumbster speaks the truth: Zentreya was confronted by Crumbster, telling Zentreya she's emotionally unstable. He continued to speak words of inspiration to Zentreya, as only he could. "WA WA" Could be heard, signlaing Drek's arrival. Zentreya unknowingly kept dealing with Drek, as Crumbster tried to keep the peace between the two groups, saying they're "Dumber then mortals. All this fighting, all these backstabs...all over one person, who isn't even to blame..." Crumbster spoke to his sister-in-law-to-be. It seemed Crumbster knew things beyond what he let on. Crumbster started to comfort Oathmeal, as Gilgamesh teased Lanfear. Crumbster came to his 'tormentor's aid, saying that she's probably an excuse to fight. "There's no way two grown men would do this... Just for you?" Zentreya and Chipz: Chipz spoke to Zentreya alone, trying to figure her out, where the A.L.A draws the line with lewdness. Meanwhile, the club was in chaos, Zero finding out Joey's there, when he wasn't supposed to be, Drek chasing Lanfear around, Crumbster almost coming to blows with SciFri for trying to get Oathmeal to spit on Drek. Crumbster Concern: Crumbster pointed out how the crowd the two Nekos chose to hang out with concerned him. The Club atmosphere began to get hecktic. Chipz expressed how he wanted Lanfear alone. As Ashunera chased Zen, with Zero as Drek and Crumbster began an odd relationship. Ashunera and Zero: Ashunera met with Zero at their estate. Ashunera showed concern over Zentreya, as Zero admitted they were a little bit bad, sneaking off. Saying she ran a bar now, just for nostalgia. The two remembered the times they worked at the Pug before Roflgator took over. Zero mentioned they spoke to Joey. Joey apparently, wasn't looking too hot, drinking a lot. He told Zero a bit more then he should have, involving Zentreya. He knew about Zentreya's feelings, with Zero wanting to know where Zentreya stands between Joey and Lanfear. They continued to discuss things, about Zentreya's feelings for Joey, Lanfear's feelings, and even Jakkuba getting involved, actively wanting to stand by her Tomato Husband's side. Zen and Zero Ashunera went to Zentreya with Zero, as the Maid explained about Joey's predicament, saying that Joey's gone too deep, drinking his emotions gone. He said that he didn't care how Lanfear is, but Zero suspects that was the booze talking. Zentreya confirmed she was there for Joey, for the start of this ordeal, stating his pain was hers, and would do anything for Joey, even it may hurt her. Zero then revealed she did speak to Lanfear, and telling Zentreya that the Neko still loves Joey and that she's sorry for everything, and there's a huge possibility that Joey could latch onto that. "If you want him to be happy, you're gonna have to support him all the way, even if it hurts you." Zero sadly declared. Zen began to sob, before embracing the Maid. Zero and Kirby and Oath At Club Rogue, Zero took Kirby aside, trying to figure out what happened. Ryan and Jakkuba were getting crunk. Zero took Oathmeal aside, asking how Lanfear was, to which the younger sibling was confused. The younger sibling began to emote frantically, trying to say everything was all over the place. Zero asked about Joey being there, how it's not a good sign, and that it was too soon. Zero, Ashunera and Zen: After chasing Zen around for a few moments, Ashunera and Zero cornered Zentreya in the Red Room. Zen was drinking more then her usual amount, much to Ashunera's concern. Zero met Kirby in the Bosses Lounge, trying to find out more information. Zero was informed Joey and Kenny were on the Ship, and that Kirby couldn't follow due to a knee injury. However, when the Maid got on the ship, a drunken Zentreya was stumbling about. "Are you OK? Everything doesn't seem fine with you right now..." Zen however gave two big thumbs up and a smug smile, staggering. Zero kept showing concern, how Zen wasn't acting like herself, and asked if it was because Joey was there. Zen stopped completely, before looking out over the skyline. "You can tell me anything.." Zero insisted, as Zen was as much of her master as Ashunera was. Zen, smiling, crouched down and embraced the small Maid. Zero told her that all of her friends and family would be there for her if she gets hurt, to help her slowly heal, to keep her happy, as an end goal. Zero wanted her and, if they can, everyone to be happy. Zentreya, in tears, embraced the small Maid, sobbing. Zero and Joey, part 2: Zero walked back into the club, confronting Joey. Joey instantly asked if it was about Lanfear. Joey, not in his right mind, got angry, saying he was almost done with her. Zero relayed Lanfear's messages of "I love you, and I'm sorry this all happened." Joey, his mood shifting slightly, told Zero to relay a message back, how he's sorry as well, and that he still loved her, and to 'figure this whole thing out'. Chipz and the Cats: "Guys, I don't know what's happening right now... Joey's disappeared...And uh..Everybody's acting crazy, maybe someone drugged the drinks..." Chipz mentioned. "So you guys wanna go somewhere quieter?" Suddenly, KimplE appeared next to everyone. After nose booping everyone, KimplE couldn't decide if she wanted to stay and leave. KimplE returns KimplE stated she had put the ball rolling, much to the confusion of everyone around her. Soon, Ashunera and Zentreya met KimplE, who, suspicious of them, circled them. Zentreya found out that she was, indeed, the KimplE she was told about. Questioning the Observer: After Chipz, Oathmeal, Lanfear and Crumbster left Club Rogue, Zentreya took KimplE for a private questioning. She found out many things from KimplE, about the Cycles, how unbalanced they are as of now, how Lanfear can either start the next Cycle, or end the current one. She found out they were timelines. Drawing a diagram, KimplE tried to explain. A 'key', Lanfear's heart, needs to be stable, and right now, it's breaking. Chipz and Joey are pulling her apart, and it could be a disaster. The Red Devil made a choice, a painful one. She decided that she would try to seduce Chipz, ending her new found happiness with Joey and her friends, just to save Lanfear from the pain of heartbreak and get back with Joey, saving his happiness as well. "One more thing..." KimplE agreed, noting how sad the Red Devil seemed, before vanishing to find Lanfear and Oathmeal. Joey Bagels suddenly appeared, and Zentreya took him to the Avatar Testing grounds, and then to the New Forest Springs. Zentreya, sobbing immensely, kissed Joey for the first and last time, before running away, with Joey shocked to the core. The Observer's feed cut out. '''(To be continued/Edited) Trivia TBA Category:Events Category:Crossover Chronicles